graalzodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Necromancer
Necromancer is a basic class that specializes in casting dark spells to summon monsters, deal large amounts of damage, or heal/revive players quickly. Unlike most players, necromancers gain MP and Souls from the corpses of other players or monsters when they enter a screen containing said corpses. Unlike summoners, Necromancers require these souls to summon their pets. Necromancers can advance to Dark Knight, or Runeprowler. Necromancers wear Cloth armor and use staves and daggers as weapons such as the Dark Staff, the Path of Darkness, and the Midnight Dagger. Statistical Growth Necromancers gain the following stats each time they level up. Strength 2 Dexterity: 3 Intelligence: 4 Stamina: 2.5 Luck: 0.5 Skills Darkfire Level 2 MP Cost: 13 Dark A dark elemental fireball attack. Grave Chill Level 6 MP Cost: 24 Dark Damages your target and replaces their heat with the cold of the grave. Hex: Torment Level 12 MP Cost: 22 This spell places a buff on the target, causing them to deal damage to other players simply by standing close enough to them. This buff lasts for about 45 seconds. Dread Level 18 MP Cost: 45 Fill nearby opponents with a dread that lowers their magic resist, and when cast again explodes. /castonpet Dread to have the skill cast on your pet's location. Death’s Grasp Level 20 MP Cost: 112 Dark Places a debuff on your target, slowly draining their life and healing the user for about 10 seconds. Consuming Darkness Level 22 MP Cost: 66 Dark Gives the user a buff which protects against light damage. Soul Blast Level 24 MP Cost 107 Dark Uses 1 souls to send a dark attack, similar in mechanics to Ice Spear, across the screen, damaging all enemies in its path. Restore Undeath Level 26 MP Cost: 63 Dark A sort of Dark Minor Heal which gives HP to undead creatures such as vampires or other necromancers Soul Drinker Level 28 MP Cost: 0 Passive Gives the player a soul meter. Every time a monster or another player dies in the same room as the player, they will get a soul added to the meter. (May glitch up and not record souls. Try reconnecting if this should occur.) Phantasm Level 30 MP Cost: 185 Cast time: Almost 33 seconds. Gives the user a buff that will automatically bring them back to life immediately should they die. This buff lasts for about 30 minutes before it needs to be recast, and has a cooldown of about 5 minutes after it has been cast. Thus if the user dies within 5 minutes of casting the spell they will not be able to recast it again until the cooldown wears off. Hex: Undeath Level 32 MP Cost 25 Gives the target the (de)buff “Undeath” for about 45 seconds. While the target has this (de)buff, light based heals used on them will be weakened by 25%. However the target will also be “undead” allowing necromancers to heal them with “Restore Undeath.” Raise Wright Level 34 MP Cost 300 Dark Raises the pet Wright who levels up as the user does and has a 15 second cool down when it is released or killed. At higher levels he can stun enemies in place and use an attack that drains health to heal himself. Note that like all necromancer pets, this pet requires at least 1 soul to cast. Embrace of Death Level 36 MP Cost: 0 Passive You have an affinity to the powers of death. Sacrifice Dead Level 38 MP Cost: 0 Kills the current pet, but gives the user a buff increasing their damage by 30% Sacrifice Level 40 MP Cost: 0 Both Passive and can be Cast Passively this ability will give the user mp when party members die in the same room as the user. When cast this ability kills the pet, but gives the user hp, mp, and a brief buff the absorbs 50% of all damage dealt to the user. Raise Lich Level 42 MP Cost: 100 Dark Raises a Lich Pet which levels up as you do and has a 10 second cool down when it is released or killed. Requires one soul, can use explosion like attacks at higher levels. Unholy Ritual Level 44 MP Cost: 142 Revives the target after death as long as the target is in the user’s party. When revived they will have more HP and MP then they would from a priest’s Recharge. Soul Explosion Level 46 MP Cost: 0 Dark Kills the user’s pet, but creates an explosion attack where the pet was standing, damaging enemies. Raise Swarm Level 52 MP Cost: 300 Dark Requires 3 souls instead of 1, this pet consists of 5 independent npcs with separate health bars but the same interface. Though they do not seem to cast many spells, they can swarm a target and deal large amounts of damage as a whole. Class Mastery Points (CMPs) Ruxxter’s Legacy: Increases the amount of HP/MP your target has when being revived by (10, 20, or 30)*% Dirty Bomb Increase damaged done via pet explosion by (5,10,15)*% and allows it to cause poison (and lower the defense and/or attack of target) Soul Quencher: Allows you to absorb a soul once every (60,40, or 20)* seconds without being in the vicinity of someone who has died. Also increases the charge of Soul Drinker by (1,2,or 3)* Soul Restoration: Increases the healing power of Restore Undeath by (100, 200, or 300 points)* per soul Soul Absorb: Sacrifice can now heal up to (10,15, or 20%)* of max HP * Note that values between ( ) will change each time cmps are invested in it.